Turnabout Memoir
by Myst-Wiz
Summary: Dr. Doofenshmirtz is framed for a crime he has never committed and it is up to Phoenix Wright to get the job done. He must defend an evil scientist in an unexpected case in Danville before he can finally settle into their vacation with Maya and her cousin, Pearl Fey. Can you guess the murder suspect?


_Disclaimer: I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Phoenix Wright._

_Phineas and Ferb © Dan Povenmire & Jeff "Swampy" Marsh / Gyakuten Saiban © Shu Takumi_

_[A/N: Hello, readers! I know it's an odd idea, combining a children's television show with an adventure game series, but it's something that I both really like. The story takes place after case no. 3 of Justice for All. For now, just consider this as a one-shot. Sorry if the chapter is too long.]_

* * *

**DATE:** February 22, 2018 • **TIME:** 9:11 AM • **PLACE:** District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2

* * *

This is it... the case where Dr. Doofenshmirtz is being held at trial. I'm taking a look at my Court Record, skimming through the evidence I have. I don't think I have enough... but it's better than nothing. It's a fairly simple case. I'll tell you all the evidence I have right now, but I doubt it'd be enough to find the real suspect.

A green, luminescent magatama. Slightly translucent. It radiates softly with a mysterious light.

An autopsy report. Time: 10 – 11 PM. Cause: loss of blood from blunt force trauma in the head.

A business card. Dr. Doofenshmirtz found it in a mailbox at the day of the murder. Signature belongs to Major Monogram.

A personal document. His age is 49. It says my client is right-handed. Has a daughter. Divorced from Charlene.

A gold-plated toy train. It is rusty and old. Contains Dr. Doofenshmirtz's fingerprints and traces of blood.

My name is Phoenix Wright. I'm a lawyer and it is my duty is to defend the innocent. I may not look like it, but I really am. I've received a bit of fame lately, which is good. You can see me easily from any crowd because of my blue tuxedo. I also have a small badge that proves that I'm a defense attorney. What would I do without it?

I bet you're wondering why I'm in this strange city called Danville. See, here's the thing. Major Monogram was the person who called me. He said that he needed me for a very important case. I was reluctant at first, but I promised Maya and Pearl that I would take them somewhere nice.

I hear that there's a nice amusement park not far from here...

"Mr. Wright!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled, "No matter what the others say, I didn't do it! You gotta believe me, dude. I was framed!"

"I know," I replied, "And as long as you're telling the truth, then you don't need to worry. I'll do my best."

"Well, I sure hope so," he sighed, "I never knew that it would come to this. I mean—I'm not that kind of evil, you know?"

"Y-yeah." I chuckled nervously.

At least I know that he was framed for a murder he never committed. We first met in the detention center, and when I asked him whether he had anything to do with it, he said he wasn't the culprit. I used Maya's magatama to see if he was lying or not, but I couldn't find any Psyche-Locks on him, so it's safe to say that he's not the killer.

"Dr. D... does anyone else know that you're evil?" Pearl asked.

"Hey, man," he waved his hands feverishly, "I didn't tell you anything. If people knew about this, I would be sent to jail."

Well, he does work in a villainous organization. I should probably keep this low profile. It should be convincing enough for people to know that he's a pharmacist.

"Doctor, do you know if there's anyone you know is coming to this trial?" I asked.

"Well, let's see... there's Vanessa... Charlene... and ooh, I think Perry the Platypus might come," he paused, "On a possible scale of maybe. I told Monogram to send him a message about the whole upcoming trial thing. But there's only one person I don't ever want to see!"

"And... who would that person be?" I asked.

"Rodney..." he hissed, "No, wait, sorry. It's Roger. It's actually both, but Roger is the one I despise the most. Wait, haven't I explained this to you already?"

"Hey, Dr. D," I interfered, "I think the trial's about to start. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders casually, and pushed the doors open. I watched as my client was dragged out into the hallway by the guards. Luckily for me, they didn't hear a single thing, because this room was designed to be sound-proof. Windows, doors. Heck, even the curtains were made that way.

Maya and I followed him outside the lobby. I don't know who the prosecutor is, but there were rumours saying that he was replaced by someone else. It's strange... why would he resign so suddenly before the trial was about to begin? And why do I sense a conspiracy going around here?

We walked through the crimson double-doors and entered the courtroom. Maya and I stood behind the defendant's table, looking up to the judge. It wasn't like our usual judge, since I'm in a courtroom in Danville. However, she was wearing a thin, black coat with a red tie, as a sign that she is a judge.

"Ahem," she readjusted her glasses, "Court is now in session for the trial of Heinz Doofenshmirtz. Is the defense and prosecution ready?"

Alright... just make a good impression and the case is all set.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor."

I looked over to the opposite bench and it turns out that the prosecutor was missing. The crowd mumbled with each other, conforming about how fashionably late this guy was.

"How odd. Where is the prosecutor?" the judge said calmly, "If he fails to show up, then I will have no choice but to hand my verdict."

"Hold it!" I heard a familiar German accent as I watched the double-doors slam open, "My apologies, Your Honor. I'm taking place as the new prosecutor."

Urk... no way! It can't be... her?! What the heck is she doing here?!

"Never mind then. You're just on time," she said, "So what happened to the other attorney?"

"He had to visit her grandmother in the hospital and personally requested me to take over for him," she cleared her throat, "For those of you who don't know me, allow me to introduce myself. My name... is Franziska von Karma. In fact, this is my first case on Danville. Isn't that right... Phoenix Wright?"

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Maya staring at her dumbfoundedly. She's the daughter of Manfred von Karma, who had never lost a case for forty years, because of his dirty tricks and forging evidence. But now that he's in jail... that woman became a prosecutor at a young age, and came from Germany to defeat me in court.

She's about the same age as Maya, believe it or not. They're both 19. She wears regal clothing, including a white bow and a dress suit. Note the nylons, small boots, gloves and earrings. I'm beginning to wonder why she dyed her hair silver blue. But the thing that strikes fear to every man's heart... is that whip of hers.

"I see..." said the judge, "Alright then. The prosecution may now give its opening statement."

"Yes, Your Honor," Franziska glared at me, "As for you, Phoenix Wright, did you really think you can escape from me from that easily? I never knew you were afraid to face me in court. This time, I'll have you on a silver platter and serve you with a ton of whip! Mark my words, I will win... that is all."

"Now then, I call my first witness to the stand," she announced.

Looking over the crowd, I see Mr. Monogram standing up from his seat and rushing over to the witness stand. One thing that struck me was...that pet beaver sitting on his spot. Oddly enough, his skin is teal blue. Beavers don't have blue skin, do they? One can assume that beaver would be... Perry the Platypus?

More importantly, I noticed Mr. Monogram carrying a clipboard with him – but I can't tell what it is.

"Witness, state your name and occupation," said the prosecutor.

"Right," he cleared his throat, "My name is Francis Monogram. But I'd prefer if people would call me Major Monogram. I'm a commanding officer of one of my agents. I was having trouble passing the metal detector, because of my golden teeth and copper spleen. So I'm sorry for—ahh!"

"Enough with the details. Just get on with it," she crossed her arms, grabbing her sleeve so tightly.

"Your Honor, if I may, it is with my professional opinion that I object!" the major declared, "Wait! Oww!"

"If you dare defy me, Mr. Monogram, you'll have a scar just like your so-called doppelgänger," warned Franziska.

Mr. Monogram and that prosecutor kept arguing with each other, until the judge threatened to hold him in contempt. He immediately clamped up like a shell, and Franziska grinned devilishly with the judge on her side. Similiar to our district court, their courtroom procedures aren't strict. I've seen people smoking... shouting into megaphones... you name it. They can get away with anything.

"Nick..." Maya whispered, "How did she know we were in Danville? It's so far away from our home."

Well, there's only one person I know who could've told her... Gumshoe. I looked over to Major Monogram, who was wearing a scornful look on his face. Like that glare Edgeworth gives me when I talk to him. It must've been hard for him because of his personal connection to the victim.

"Before we start, I want to give a small speech towards my dear friend," he lowered his head, "He was a good lad. He was always selfless in his line of work. Although he never got an honest pay, it still goes to show that he was dedicated in his job. He didn't deserve to end up like this... that's all I have to say."

So he didn't get paid at all in his career as an intern. Then how does he afford to live?

"Are you finished?" Franziska grabbed her sleeve, "The only thing that's small is my patience. Now continue with the facts!"

"Y-yes, sir," he whimpered. Major Monogram placed his clipboard on the witness stand, reading it aloud. "The police investigated the abandoned warehouse and found some evidence. Inevitably, we found fingerprints on the murder weapon, and it was confirmed that they belong to Dr. Doofenshmirtz. The blood on the rod also matches the one from the victim."

He continued, "If you take a look in this diagram, you will see the inside of the abandoned warehouse. There were eight columns standing to support the building. Four on each side. The windows were jammed shut, and the back door was locked. The only way anyone can get in is through the front door."

"There were no other fingerprints identified, except for Doofenshmirtz. Since there was no one else at the crime scene, he was the only suspect at the scene of the crime. Our theory goes like this; he snuck quietly from the front door and went by to hit him right in the head."

The second evidence was submitted as Exhibit B. Looking at the photo, I saw the victim lying side-ways in a pool of blood, his back facing towards the rear entrance. There's also blood splattered on the metal door. His glasses was nothing more but shattered pieces, scattering all over the wooden floorboards.

"My goodness. Poor lad," the judge groaned, "For him to die at such a young age."

"Let's see you squirm your way out of this one, Phoenix Wright." Franziska taunted.

Will you please just not say anything? Heck, does her father even teach her manners?

"I guess that sums up his testimony," said the judge, "Mr. Wright, you may now do your cross-examination."

I nodded in response. Maya, acting as my co-counsel, gave me a confident look. Thanks Maya. I have done this plenty of times before. In fact, it's quite different from what you see in television. When I cross-examinate a witness, he or she has to tell the facts about the crime, and depending on the situation, I can press or present evidence.

Here goes nothing.

"I was waiting for Doofenshmirtz at the abandoned warehouse. I gave him a card for him to meet up at 10:30. When I looked at my watch, he was ten minutes late. Then, I told Carl to wait inside, in case he showed up. When I came back five minutes later, I saw him lying there...dead. After that, I went around to search for the nearest pay phone."

"Hold it!" I yelled. "How come you have to find a pay phone? I mean... don't you have a cell phone?"

"I do, but my cell phone's at home. I'm... not good at using it, you see. Whenever I use it, he would give me a few pointers on those."

Huh. Who knew that Major Monogram had a case of technophobia? That explains about why he called me in such a short period.

"Sorry, Mr. Wright. There's conclusive evidence suggesting that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is the killer. There's no one else here who could've done it."

"Hold it!" I slammed the desk forcefully, "What makes you so certain that the defendant did it—Yeowch!"

My jaw dropped in pain. I closed it up, so I wouldn't say anything obscure.

She smacked the table with her own whip and stretched it like a rubber band. "Foolish fool who foolishly dares to ask such a foolish question. This doesn't change anything. Dr. Doofenshmirtz has already killed the victim already! The fingerprints on the murder weapon even says so! What could you possibly gain from all this?"

"Objection! I have dealt with cases like this before! There's no telling if he's the real murderer!"

"Oh... is that so?" she wagged her finger, "Well, in that case, how do you plan on defending him? He's an evil scientist! A criminal! See here, everyone! This man's a fraud! You really think you can protect him in a court of law? How utterly foolish of you, Phoenix Wright! He's committed heinous crimes throughout decades!"

Dr. Doofenshmirtz bursted out loud, "I... I haven't done anything wrong! I mean, sure, I'm an evil scientist. I make my own inators and use them for my own evil purposes. But that's just who I am. I might have done some things wrong on my own... but honestly, I would never stoop this low to do something that bad!"

Yikes! Where's the mute button on this guy? I'm starting to hear the crowd shouting... and murmuring...

The judge smacked down her gavel, "Order! Order! I'll kick any disruptive parties out of this courtroom if I have to!"

People are starting to quiet down to a low mutter. "Mr. Monogram, continue," the judge added.

"Of course, there has been multiple beatings on his head—" the witness added.

"Hold it!" I pressed, "But the autopsy report says that he died from blunt force trauma. Wouldn't one hit be enough?"

"But according to the reports we have, we know that this guy probably had a grudge on Carl," Major Monogram glanced at his document, "But I can't think of anyone who would do this. I mean, he's just a college student. He didn't have to deserve being hit on his right side of his head so many times."

He then gave his document to one of the police guards, who provided it to the judge. She took it and looked carefully at the evidence. While she's busy reading... I have to think for a minute. This guy had a grudge, so he was repeatedly smacking... hey, wait a minute!

"OBJECTION!" I pointed my finger.

The crowd was silent. I waited for a minute to collect my thoughts.

"Well?" Maya paused, "Nick, say something..."

"What are you going to say, Mr. Wright?" the judge asked.

"What's the matter?" Franziska scoffed, "Cat got your tongue?"

I revealed a document from my Court Record, "Mr. Monogram, you said that the victim was dead, because he was hit on the head, specifically on the right side. Right?"

"Yes, that is true," he agreed, "Have you found a contradiction already?"

"I have. This will prove that the defendant had nothing to do with this murder!" I kept hitting the paperwork lightly, as a force of habit. "Because of the fact that he was struck on his right side of the head, that would mean the murderer is left-handed. And according to this document, it means my client is right-handed!"

"Hah. Foolish fool who foolishly speaks about foolish things," she sneered, "Did you really think a small detail like that is going to change anything? It just so happens that your evidence is outdated. This evil scientist is actually ambidextrous... meaning that he is left and right-handed as well!"

What?! Great, I'm back to square one again. Meanwhile, this gal gets an easy walk in the park.

The witness continued, "Personally, I don't think anyone knows about Carl, besides me and Doofenshmirtz—"

"Hold it! Personally, I don't think that's possible. I bet this guy has a lot of friends, don't you think?"

"Objection!" yelled Franziska. "The victim has no connections with any other people! He works in a full-time job with the agency! And even if this poor excuse of an intern does have any friends, why would they be involved with the murder at hand? Can you substantiate that fact?"

"Urk..." I smiled sheepishly, "No, I guess not."

"Then stop wasting our time and let this witness continue talking!" Franziska demanded.

Ouch... this cross-examination is getting us nowhere. Moving on.

"I was busy working in my shift that I didn't have enough time to arrange a meeting. That's why I sent him a business card so that we can discuss about trivial matters."

"Hold it!" I started to rub my chin thoughtfully, "Mr. Monogram. what kind of trivial matters did you want to discuss?"

"About Vanessa and Monty," he said calmly, "I wanted to talk to him about our children."

I pressed further, "What exactly do you need to tell him about?"

He stuttered, "Uh...well... about his relationship with Vanessa. I wasn't aware about it earlier. Not until I heard his conversation with his daughter. See, I would've told them to 'break up', but I couldn't bear to tell him anything. So I arranged a meeting with Doofenshmirtz to talk about them."

"See? Nothing out of the usual," Franziska noted, "Any more pointless questioning?"

Why do I have a feeling that his testimony sounds out of line? Should I press him further?

"Wait a minute," I paused, "Why not just send him an email or text? That'd be probably easier, right?"

Mr. Monogram uttered, "But it's an important matter that I need to discuss. Besides, I don't think he'd answer his calls."

"See?" Franziska scoffed, "Didn't I just tell you not to ask any more stupid questions? He's a busy man, as you can clearly see."

I think that's it for his testimony, then. Is there anything I can press about what he said earlier? Then I heard a loud bang emanating from the gavel. Maya squeaked quietly, and clung on to the edge of her seat. I looked up to the judge, who was displeased with my lack of defense.

"I see that the defense has yet to cross-examinate further," declared the judge, "Does the prosecution have any other witnesses?"

"Yes, your Honor," Franziska stuck out her hand, "The prosecution calls forth Dr. Diminutive to the stand."

"W-wait! Your Honor, if I may, I would like to ask the witness one more question—agh!"

"I was talking," she glared at me like a hungry wolf, "You had yourself an opportunity."

The judge shook her head, "One teensy question won't hurt us at all. C'mon now. We're all ears."

Hang on, I'm forming the pieces of the puzzle... I don't have any leads, so I think I should ask about this...

I slammed my desk. "You mentioned earlier that you have a doppelganger. What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Actually, what he's referring to..." the major paused, "...is Dr. D's dimensional counterpart,"

"Objection!" Fransizka pointed accusingly at me, "That is irrelevant to the case. It has nothing to do with the murder!"

"Objection!" I disputed, "What if there was another person who caused all this?"

"Quiet, both of you!" she shouted, "Mr. Wright, I know your game. You're trying to pin this on someone else. I'm not sure whether your client is, in fact, responsible for the murder, despite for him to commit such petty crimes. But since it is our duty to give a fair trial, we must account for all possible suspects. If that's the case, tell us who."

If I mess this up, there's no doubt that this judge would penalize me. Let's say that I have a bar of credibility. Whenever I make a mistake or two, that bar lowers down until it reaches zero. And if that happens, I would lose this case, and Doofenshmirtz would end up behind bars. And the game would be over.

"Nick..." Maya whispered, "Is there anyone else who has a grudge on Carl?"

"I don't know," I replied, "But right now, I gotta bluff out of this one."

Opening my Court Record, I looked at my binder and scanned through the profiles. Each of them have a brief report about their characteristics; height, weight, age, and how they relate to the case. If I can play my cards right, I should be able to blame it on someone else. But let's say that my client isn't guilty of anything...

This leaves out the possible suspects... Major Monogram, Dr. Diminutive, Rodney, or Roger Doofenshmirtz. Think, Phoenix, think! Who would it be?

"Here's what we know so far," I proposed, "Major Monogram said that there are no other sets of fingerprints other than Doofenshmirtz. And his prints were found on this murder weapon. Considering that my client is questionably mischievous, he'd never do such a thing. He was only arrested for his misdemeanors, but I'm sure he didn't kill anyone!"

"That doesn't tell us who the real killer is," said the judge.

"Wait for it." I then held up a photo of Doofenshmirtz, "What if I were to tell you that it was Dr. Doofenshmirtz's twin brother?"

"Don't be ridiculous!" said Franziska, "He only has one brother, and his name is Roger Doofenshmirtz. The mayor who runs this city! Get your facts straight, Mr. Phoenix Wright!"

Hah. My lawyer instincts tells me otherwise. "I think you're the one who needs to get your facts right, Ms. von Karma! Didn't you hear what Major Monogram said? He mentioned that my client actually had a doppelganger. So he must have someone else who looks exactly like him."

"Perhaps so! But I do not believe a word that you are saying now. Show me proof that his impersonator is involved in this crime!"

"Alrighty then," I pointed accusingly at her, "Here it is! The toy train, that was found on the crime scene!"

Then Franziska shot me a curious look, "A train?"

"I would like to draw the court's attention to my client here. When I showed him this toy train, he looked absolutely perplexed when he saw it. This is what he said... I had this before, but I'm pretty sure I gave this away to someone else already. All I remember was that guy putting me in chains with some other guys... and fed me to a Goozim."

"Yeah, exactly! He's right!" Doofenshmirtz shouted, "See? He speaks the truth!"

"Objection!" shouted Franziska, "Your testimony is too weak, Mr. Wright! You're forgetting one crucial fact!"

What's she up to this time? Did I miss something?

"Let me rephrase what you are saying. Let's say that your client isn't responsible for the murder whatsoever. If someone else is actually responsible for the murder, then how do you explain that quack doctor's fingerprints on this toy train! If this imposter was indeed involved with the crime scene, where's the other fingerprints?"

"Hey! I'm no quack doctor, I'm an evil scientist for crying out loud!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz objected.

All it took was one glaring look at Franziska to make the doctor hide underneath the table in fear.

Yikes... say something, Phoenix...

"That's because he was wearing gloves! I'm sure someone of your stature would understand what I'm talking about."

"Yeah," said Mr. Monogram, "Now that I think about it... it makes sense. I know for a fact that he's wearing gray gloves."

"Why wasn't I told about this?!" Franziska snapped, "Witness, you were supposed to tell me everything before the trial started!"

I heard the major giving a loud yelp from the crack of the whip. Hang in there, mister, the trial will be over soon. Before I had time to think, I heard another loud bang, coming from the judge's gavel. She looked at us, shaking her head in disbelief, while fiddling with the police documents on her table.

"Mr. Wright, if what you're saying is true, then where does the suspect live?"

"Unfortunately..." Mr. Monogram said quietly, "He's in another dimension. We can only go there by using the auto-scan replication device."

"Is this true?" asked the judge.

"I'm not sure..." I held my hand to the back of my head, smiling nervously. "It could be a possibility."

This looks like something out of Maya's science-fiction movies. Heh... it'd be cool for me to sue an alien.

"OUCH! Hey, he said it, not me!" I shouted.

"I just had enough with all the foolish things a fool can say," Franziska grumbled, "The very idea about suggesting an alternate reality in this courtroom is preposterous! You're dismissed, Major Monogram. You're no longer needed. Now then, Mr. Wright... I'll allow you to reassemble yourself. On one condition, though."

I began to sweat tears. "And what would that be...?"

"If I win this case," she pointed her hand at me, "You will prove to the whole world that you're a lousy lawyer. So you might as well give up your attorney's badge."

"But what if I win?" I asked.

"Nothing," she smirked, "We will face each other in court again and again... until you finally lose. I will keep fighting you if it's the last thing I do."

Urk... what kind of proposal was that? Is that woman for real?

"Very well. Since the defense and prosecution do not have the proper evidence to continue, we will postpone the trial for a later date. Hopefully by then, you two will be able to find something interesting for us," the judge slammed her gavel, "Court will be adjourned for tomorrow."

And that was it. That was a quick cross-examination if you ask me. But as for the judge and the prosecutor, that was an unexpected turnabout. As for the trial, everyone knows that Dr. Doofenshmirtz is an evil scientist. But in retrospect, I shouldn't be worrying about this. After all, there's no jury.

We lawyers all have our habits of our own. It doesn't take a mad scientist to tell you that she's outraged. You can already tell, even without her standing in front of you. Maybe she's arguing with the judge... who knows? But as of right now, I'll have plenty of time to find Dr. Doofenshmirtz's evil twin brother.

* * *

¹


End file.
